The Darkness's Little Boy
by Delta-Codes
Summary: Meet Lilis. A little boy raised by the Darkness. "Mama always said not to stare, but this time I disobeyed" One day, The Darkness let's him go to the surface. He meets Wilson. The Rest? Is History.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! My name is Misty! Early before I made this, I said I would expand on my FNAF universe, I feel like I lied. So this is kinda my "I'm Sorry" Fic.**

 **Before we Start, *Holds Up remote* I need to say the Disclaimer.**

 **I do not own Don't Starve. It, and all it's characters, belong to someone else.**

 **Now, once more for the people in the back. *Pulls out MegaPhone***

 _ **I DO NOT OWN DON'T STARVE. IT, AND ALL IT'S CHARACTERS, BELONG TO SOMEONE ELSE.**_

 **Now, Here We Go!**

 ***Presses button on remote***

* * *

 _The Darkness_

It swarmed around him, it's strange creatures singing a silent lullaby that only it could hear.

 _I don't like it_

A feeling of discomfert flashed through his body, but he kept it from showing on his face.

 _Though I have been seeing it my whole life_

Black, That was how he would describe his eyes. No life, just darkness.

 _Despite the fact that it keeps me safe_

He rembered to the things that used to hurt him before the darkness, they wern't here anymore

 _It scares me_

He watched as a being tried to escape the darkness. Only to be swallowed up by it.

 _A Lot_

He flinched at the resulting scream.

 _The way it can twist a humans mind_

he watched as a human jumped and ran from the fearlings.

 _Like the person's mind is putty in it's.._

The human laughs at the fearlings, escapeing them one more.

 _Hands?_

The darkness began to get impashit

 _Appendages?_

And interveaned

 _I don't know_

He turned from the scean hoping to clear his mind of images.

 _The man in the chair never sees me_

Maxwell Had ruled for quite some time, but always felt like the darkness was hiding somthing.

 _And the darkness dosen't tell him_

It was a constant nagging feel, the feeling of Someone watching him.

 _He thinks He rules the darkness_

He ignored it, and focaced on the People as they rushed around, trying to put out a fire.

 _How foolish_

He watched as the Man boasted to the other humans, of his.. "Control" of the situashion

 _No one rules the darkness_

The Darkness seemed smug at the Man's Ignornce.

 _And All who have tried to_

He turned and thought about his Mama, Her beautiful face, Her Light glow.

 _And all who have Boasted of it_

He never knew his "Father"

 _Were_

The Darkness took care of him before he was born.

 _He is simply a puppet_

The Man returned to the chair seeming.. d.

 _To do it's will_

He frowned, why was The Man worried?

 _The darkness trys to assure me_

He felt the Worry in The Darkness as well.

 _"It's all for the best"_

He suddenly felt scared.

 _But is it?_

If the Darkness was worried, Bad storms were ahead.

 _I question as I fall into slumber once more_


	2. I'M NOT DEADTEASER

**Well hello my Smileys! This is Delta back at it again with a Author's Note!**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't been updateing "** _ **The Darkness's Little Boy"**_ **BUT**

 **I've been working on a NEW AND IMPROVED**

 **Drum roll please.**

 **(*Casual Bongos speed up*)**

 **FNAF FANFIC!**

 **Cue the Exotic Butters and HandyUnit 'Cause We're heading down to a completely different Sister Location!**

 **Well not exsactly, Right Eggs?**

 **Eggs Benedict: Yep.**

 **One where there are FOUR technishions for the ever so lovely Circus Baby Pizza World**

 **And Our lovely Eggs Benedict and Mr. Willeam Afton Are not one and the same.**

 **And one were HandyUnit is actally a sprite of a long since passed friend, oh yeah**

 **And Exotic Butters and Casual Bongos are not just auto-corrects made by Handy.**

 **Where an over protective Ennard could be the death of you, Oh yes.**

 **But that will not come yet as here's a little teaser for a diffrent story.**

* * *

 **(You are greeted by a dark computer screen)**

 _ **Hello.**_

 **(The screen lights up, A distorted windows login appears)**

Pl_ase insert p_sswo_d

 _ **You are New.**_

 **(The mouse moves to the login and clicks) _T_**

Pl_ase insert p_sswo_d

 _ **Why have you come?**_

 **(A unknown password is entered)**

P_sswo_d Accepted 

**_To hurt us?_**

 **(A old pixelated video game start screen appears)**

 **(It reads "Circus Games")**

 **(A bright scencery lays behind the title and start button)**

 **(You press start.)**

 _ **To save us?**_

 **(The screen distorts)**

 **(Everything turns to colors of Crimson and Black)**

 **W-ELLLCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **(A Distorted Laugh echoes around you)**

 _ **To be one of Us?**_


End file.
